Te casarías conmigo
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: goenji le pide algo fubuki estando junto a el despues de 10 años, aceptara fubuki la propuesta (yaoi) pasen y lean...


este es mi primer onet-shot de fubuki x goenji ,espero les guste a todos sus fans ,me inspire mucho en hacer esta pequeña historia...

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Te casarías conmigo - <strong>_

_**Fubuki x Goenji.**_

Han pasado 10 años desde que conozco a fubuki, el cada vez que puede viene de Hokkaido hasta esta ciudad para verme, realmente no es necesario, pero el viene casi siempre bajo cualquier pretexto, pero soy feliz al verlo…

Hoy me aviso que vendría mi casa, pero al ver el mal tiempo y el tronar del cielo desde la ventana, dudo, así que intento llamarle para decirle que iré yo a verlo después de que la lluvia pase, casi de inmediato se suelta una gran lluvia sobre la cuidad,

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y al ir a ver quién es…me encuentro con fubuki que esta empapado por culpa de la lluvia, así que lo dejo pasar hasta el sofá mientras busco una toalla para que se seque….

-que buena lluvia hace…goenji vamos a mojarnos fuera-

-vamos cuanto años tienes, 8 años, quédate ahí te traeré un café-

-vamos…no será malo…además creo seria amos divertido jugar afuera como antes con endou, que estar aquí encerrados-

-tranquilo, además así evitare te de un resfriado-

-cierto, antes de venir a tu casa traje un pastel para los dos espero te guste, unas chicas no dejaba de hablar de eso mientras pasaba fuera de la tienda para esperar un taxi, así que compre esté,… de chocolate con crema de nuez…me recordó a ti, sabes-

-así, ¿Cómo un pastel te recuerda a mí?-

-no lose, bueno...yo lo sirvo, vamos a comerlo-

-bueno, pasa a la cocina lo comeremos ahí-

-sí, claro…-

De ese modo tomo lujar en el comedor y busque dos platos y cucharas así como dos cafés, al ver el pastel sin duda se miraba bueno…pero yo no quitaba mi vista de otra cosa, ya que fubuki se metió una cereza a la boca y comenzó a mover los labios de una forma que me provocaba a ir a besarlo, hasta que saco con la lengua el tallo de la cereza hecha un nudo…

-¡mira goenji! ¡Soy un gran besado!-

-ya veo…-sorbiendo un poco su café-

-¿puedes hacerlo? ¿¡Enséñame si!?-

-la verdad…no me rebajo a esas cosas-

-¡vamos, hazlo!…-

-no, además quería decirte algo, así que…ya que no quisiste escuchar por teléfono, escucha atentamente lo que diré…yo –

-¡no!-

-¿Qué? no he dicho nada-

-primero, enséñame que sabes hacer el nudo al tallo de la cereza y te escuchare hoy todo el día- entregándole una cereza-

-de acuerdo...pero no soy muy bueno en ello- tomando la pequeña frutilla-

Goenji hizo a un lado su ego por fubuki, siempre desde que lo había conocido él fue su punto débil, y fubuki lo sabía bien, goenji tomo la cereza y se comió la frutilla para intentar el juego de fubuki, pero no pudo y cuando iba a rendirse, fubuki se acercó al rostro de goenji y le tomo con ambas manos el rostro….

-solo por esta vez te ayudare-

-entonces, enséñame-

Fubuki beso los labios de goenji a lo cual el moreno acerco más el cuerpo de fubuki para abrazarlo y atraer más a el aquel beso, goenji abrió la boca y una guerra de lenguas comenzó dentro de una como en la otra, el beso era apasionado y lleno de calor y después de un rato ambos se alejaron dejando un hilo trasparente de sus labios….

-vez…ya te ayude – sacando en su lengua el tallo -…pero como no lo hiciste tú, me darás mi recompensa-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-cualquier cosa, pero no aquí-

-está bien, vamos arriba-

Ambos fuimos arriba, tan pronto lo lleve a mi habitación y lo deje caer sobre mi cama, aunque el ya fuera un maduro chico de 24 años, para mí no dejaba de ser aquel pequeño adolescente al que amaba con tanto cariño algo más sano que lo de kidou y fudou y más pasional que Hiroto y midorikawa, no tenía otro buen ejemplo,… pero yo quería a fubuki como endou a su esposa, pero primero tenía que darle su recompensa al chico caprichoso…

Me tire encima de él y comenzamos otro beso sin que nada molestara, le quite esa camisa y comencé a besar desde su fino cuello hasta su pálido torso, antes de llegar más lejos me entretuve a besar sus pequeñas y rosadas tetillas las cuales comencé a torturar mientras besaba una la otra la jugaba un poco estremeciendo el cuerpo de mi chico, comencé a notar como eso le excitaba de mesiado algo dejaba ver el bulto en su pantalón y el cómo se tornaban rojas sus mejillas, me separe y fui directo a su pantalón y lo comencé a abrir, cuando él me detuve de las muñecas….

-¡espera!…no crees…es algo injusto-

-¿Qué dices?-

-yo estoy casi desnudo…y bueno…tú, por lo menos me conformo con mirar un poco de ti-

-entiendo, solo espera un poco más, debo encargarme de algo antes-

-está bien, pero hazlo rápido-

-de acuerdo…entonces alza un poco la cadera-

Termine por desabrochar los pantalones de fubuki y los quiete junto a su ropa interior dejándome ver aquel miembro tan recto, el cual fubuki a nota que miraba justo a su entre pierna se sonrojaba más, peor que cuando éramos jóvenes….

-¿Qué tanto miras?, si vas hacerlo, hazlo, no mires-

-de acuerdo, como me mandes-

Tome su miembro entre mi mano y me coloque a la altura para comenzar a darle una lamida a su miembro, comencé desde la punta a jugarlo con mi lengua para comenzar a torturarlo un poco ya que se notaba quería que le diera más que un simple juego pero fubuki jamás es de los que pide ir directo a la acción, es un tierno masoquista, después de jugarlo un rato y sentir su miembro más duro lo lleve directamente a mi boca y comencé a lamerlo y chupar de arriba abajo dándole una sensación a fubuki única, que tan solo comenzó a gemir poco a poco como lo chupaba , después de un unas caricias bajas a su miembro y de chuparlo él se corrió en mi boca sin poder contenerse , solo dejaba ver una cara clara de que había sido un buen orgasmo…

Mientras el recuperaba el aire de tanto gemir y relajarse…yo comencé a deshacerme de mi camisa, y del pantalón para quedar desnudo y regresar donde fubuki y llevarlo abajo con un beso en los labios, solo un leve contacto, para después besar su lóbulo izquierdo y mordisquearlo y susurrar…

-listo para lo que viene-

-claro…h-hazlo, q-quiero tenerte-

Después de eso, me coloque entre sus piernas y con un gel que alcance de mi cajonera, comencé a mojar dos de mis dedos y después los coloque en su entrada para lubricarlo, al entrar poco a poco, fubuki no se incomodaba solo cerraba los ojos y apretaba las manos bajo la almohada tras su nuca, seguro que pensaba que eso era menos doloroso a lo que iba meter después que un par de pequeños dedos, después de jugarlos un poco dentro de él, los saque …y me arquee a él para besarlo mientras él me recibía para abrasarse a mi cuello y profundidad , comencé a introducir mi miembro dentro de él, y entre el beso y la intromisión, el soltaba uno que otro gemido, mientras se abrazaba a mi más y más como profundizaba…

-está dentro-

-muévete, vamos, no me tortures más-

-claro, no planeo hacerlo-

lo sujete de la cadera y mientras el mantenía aquel beso yo comencé a penetrarlo desde movimientos suaves hasta ir más rápido como comenzaba a sentir más flojo su cuerpo, el calor de aquel beso fue más pasional una guerra de lenguas entre nuestras bocas inicio, mientras le comenzaba a dar placer con una de mis manos a su miembro , masturbándolo un sinfín de veces, el gemía entre cada espacio del beso….el clímax llego y el termino corriéndose en mi manó mientras se alegaba de aquel beso soltando un ronco grito de placer, mientras yo le entregaba mi hombría dentro de él,

Fubuki se dejó caer en la cama cansado, se notaba el gran cansancio, salí de él y me recosté aun lado de él, quería besarlo, tocarlo, pero al verlo tan sofocado que no pida ni hablar o sonreírme decidí dejarlo descansar y que se recuperase…

-bueno ya recibiste tu recompensa, me escucharas-

-s-si- asintiendo-

-bueno…veras, he estado pensando esto seriamente y yo…quiero casarme contigo-

-¿he? –sorprendiéndose-

-veras, me convencí de esto al pensar, nos conocemos de rato y realmente me gustas demasiado, y quiero que te cases conmigo, sé que vives muy lejos y trabajamos en cosas distintas, pero estoy dispuesto a trabajar por ti, cuidar de ti, porque te amo –

-goenji…yo…eso es extraño-

-¿extraño?-

-sí, de donde sacaste esa idea-

-de la boda de Hiroto,… ahora dime, ¿Qué tiene de extraño?-

-no me malentienda, a diferencia de Hiroto él y midorikawa viven juntos, trabajan juntos y tienen una familia y ritmo normal juntos...pero nosotros no somos ellos-

-lo se, pero no me importa, esa es mi prueba para ti de que te amo, dime ¿no sientes lo mismo?-

-sabes…si, si quiero, porque también te quiero, así que acepto tu prueba de amor –sentándose en la cama y estirar la mano- …ahora mi argolla-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-cuando uno pide la mano de alguien, el novio le da una argolla a la novia, bueno ¿Dónde está?-

-bueno...la iba a comprar, pero no se el tamaño, así que vamos para buscarla juntos-

-de acuerdo, pero no te saldré barato…¡ser mi novio es un privilegio!-

-si claro, queras decir de mi-

-no importa…goenji, te amo-

-y yo a ti –

Después de esa conversación y de mi propuesta de matrimonio aceptada, me abrase a fubuki en la cama y nos quedamos dormido, realmente le amo, por fuera parecerá un chico maduro y sexy de 24 años, para mi sigue siendo el mismo adolescente lindo al que amo.

* * *

><p>espero les gustase , a mi en lo personal fue una de mis historias<p>

favoritas espero les gustara mucho...

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ b**_ye-bye


End file.
